Fire of the Fallen Stars
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: A Skyfire-aka "Jetfire" character piece set during his debut episode, "Fire in the Sky".


TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**AUTOBOTS #20**_: FIRE OF THE FALLEN STARS.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

The year: 1984.

Thundercracker handed out his private stash of high-grade energon. "Let's celebrate," he said.

"What do we celebrate?" Starscream grinned at Skyfire. "I may have thawed out my closest friend," he said, "but we're both still on this wretched rock."

Skyfire pouted, looking at a pair of whales outside Deceptibase. "I like this planet," he said.

Starscream smirked at the white jetwarrior. "I know," he scoffed. "That's how you got stuck here for nine M-cycles."

"The fuel grades here are decent, and the skies are fantastic," said Thundercracker. "I still want to go home."

"Ah, don't mind those two. They're stir-crazy," Skywarp said as he drank from his cube of high-grade.

"Maybe we should take off," said Skyfire, sipping his energon cube. "Let's inspect a planet we control."

"No. The pit bosses we put in charge in most of our sectors are territorial and paranoid," countered Thundercracker.

Skyfire stroked his chin a moment, then turned on a navigation console near Starscream's berth.

"What are you up to?" grinned Starscream.

"You're bored," said Skyfire, a teasing glimmer in his optics. "I know how troublesome your boredom can be for bystanders."

Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered.

Starscream stared at his friend, annoyed. "I didn't chip you out of a glacier so that you could make fun of me," he said.

"Take it easy," smiled Skyfire. "What are friends for?"

"I'm beginning to wonder," said Starscream.

Skyfire shook his head. "Thundercracker," he asked. "Where did you get your high grade?"

"It's a long story with a sad ending," said Thundercracker. "Why do you want to know?"

Skyfire shrugged. "Curiosity," he said.

_**Scene:**_ 2

Thundercracker ended his narrative. "Had to wipe out the colony and destroy the biosphere," he spat, "just to keep the slagging Autobots away."

Skyfire winced, angry at the pointless loss of life.

"It eats at you sometimes, but it's war," said Starscream. "If the Autobots would see reason, we wouldn't have to resort to such counterproductive tactics."

"You don't have to convince me," Skyfire smiled thinly. "I'm already on board."

"I know." Starscream placed his hand on Skyfire's shoulder. "You don't offer your loyalty lightly," he said, "and I do appreciate it."

Skyfire raised an optic ridge.

"It's good not to follow someone blindly," Starscream continued.

"I'd take what he said with a hefty dose of if-else booleans," whispered Skywarp.

"You're probably right," Skyfire smiled. "Starscream does tend to be brutally honest with his opinions, and it gets him in trouble. Still," he continued, "speaking in my uninformed capacity as the new recruit, Megatron inspires limited confidence in me."

Thundercracker's optics widened, while Skywarp allowed his jaw to drop.

Starscream smiled. "What can I say? Skyfire and I were both trained in rigorous scientific disciplines which required empirical results," he said.

"Whatever," scoffed Skywarp. "I know one empirical result of defying Megatron is a smoldering, molten crater where your braincase used to be. Don't know about you slaggers," he continued, "but I like being alive."

"In any event," sighed Skyfire, "back to the planet, Thundercracker. Is Libra Gliese G still at the correct coordinates?"

"Don't know; I hadn't really checked," said Thundercracker. "It's been seven M-cycles."

Starscream looked over Skyfire's shoulder. "Aren't we lucky? Gliese G is less than 25 parsecs from this backwater. It would take us about a week to stop by."

"Why not?" said Skyfire. "A geological survey for raw ore could be valuable. And if there's still endothermal activity on the planet," he added darkly, "then perhaps we can harvest its corpse."

_**Scene:**_ 3

Megatron deactivated the lock on his private war room. "Enter, Soundwave."

Soundwave complied. "Reporting as ordered, Megatron," Soundwave stated as he presented Megatron a data drive.

Megatron plugged the drive into his console, opening the files. "What is your analysis of Starscream with regards to our new recruit?" he asked.

"Nominal," reported Soundwave.

"So Skyfire isn't part of one of his convoluted, unwieldy schemes to wrest power from me," Megatron mused.

"Intentions regarding recruit Skyfire are genuine," stated Soundwave.

"Good. In spite of Starscream's absurd ambitions," said Megatron, "he does in fact think of the Cause." Megatron smiled at Soundwave as he opened another file within the drive. "I see that you've already anticipated my next command," he noted.

Soundwave nodded. "Jetwarrior Skywarp relayed relevant information to me," he said.

"Excellent. Have Starscream and his primary trinemates, along with Skyfire, report to the aerie tomorrow night," he said.

"As you command, Megatron," said Soundwave. He bowed, then left the war room.

_Skyfire is strong-willed, and not easily cowed. Starscream has a great deal of respect for him. If I can leverage this mutual friendship between Starscream and Skyfire, I may not have to destroy Starscream after all. And even when I do finally terminate the insufferable fool,_ Megatron continued silently, turning off his console, _at least I have a viable replacement_.

_**Scene:**_ 4

Starscream strode into the aerie; Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Skyfire followed him in.

"So, noble leader," said Starscream. "What ridiculous errand do you have for us today?"

"Starscream, you wound me." Megatron pouted. "I was merely thinking that Skyfire's observations about you are so true."

Starscream stepped back in shock. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"It's clear that your boredom will be the death of us all if I don't act quickly," said Megatron. "That planet you discussed last night, Gliese G: it would be an ideal transfer point for Shockwave's project."

"Sir?" Skyfire stared at Megatron. "I was...merely curious. And in a bit of a dark mood."

"Furthermore, Megatron, Shockwave has yet to fully test his project," added Starscream. "Not only will he not implement the project until that vetting is done," he continued, "but he's already calibrated the machinery to account for this planet's gravitational patterns. You know how inflexible he is."

"That's precisely why I'm sending your trine with Skyfire to Gliese G," Megatron said. "The two of you are familiar with planetary exploration. I was also under the impression that you yearned to get away from Earth," continued Megatron. "Am I mistaken?"

"Certainly not," Starscream smiled. "I would like to point out that if we discover resources on Gliese G," he added, "we'd require a shuttle to ferry them to Cybertron and a jetwarrior to defend the shuttle from Autobot attack."

"Shockwave has already dispatched Astrotrain and Blitzwing for that purpose," said Megatron. "They are enroute to a moon orbiting Gliese D as we speak."

"It's not like Shockwave to be so proactive," noted Starscream. "However, Astrotrain does possess the unique ability to test even Shockwave's patience."

"Precisely," Megatron smiled. "I suggested to Shockwave that sending Astrotrain and Blitzwing on an offworld assignment would improve efficiency," he continued. "It's vital for Shockwave to finish the project."

"Excuse me, sir," said Skyfire, confused. "May I ask what this project is?"

"Skyfire, you've only been with us a day," said Starscream. "Friend or no, we can't compromise-*"

Megatron interrupted Starscream. "His curiosity is piqued once again. The details are still classified," he said to Skyfire, "however, it's a transport mechanism for materials and personnel. That is all I will say. Is that satisfactory?"

"It will have to be, sir," Skyfire said, nodding to Starscream. "I am the new guy."

_**Scene:**_ 5

The four jetwarriors met Astrotrain and Blitzwing just outside Gliese D's orbit.

Astrotrain groaned. "Shockwave sent Blitzwing and I to ferry you throughout this non-entity of a solar system. If I did not know better," he continued, "I would think he wanted to be rid of me."

"That wouldn't be an unreasonable hypothesis," smiled Starscream. "It's been four M-cycles of technological stagnation on Cybertron after all-Shockwave's eager to get back to work."

"Why would there be no technological advances?" asked Skyfire. "My history logs note that war brings all kinds of new breakthroughs-at great cost of life."

Starscream scowled at Skyfire, having caught his friend's caustic aside. "You'll learn that each Decepticon has unique...idiosyncrasies," he said. "Shockwave has a habit of following orders _literally_."

"Megatron ordered Shockwave to maintain control of Cybertron," explained Thundercracker. "Shockwave told him: 'Fear not, Megatron. Cybertron shall remain as you leave it.'"

"How would _you_ know?" said Starscream, punching Thundercracker in the arm. "I was the only jetwarrior privy to that conversation."

Skywarp shook his head bemusedly. "You groused about it only a billion times, Screamer," he said.

"Let's just go to Gliese G already," said Blitzwing. "I tire of this delay."

"Agreed," said Starscream. "Are you ready, Skyfire?"

Skyfire nodded. The six Decepticons transformed and departed for Gliese G.

_**Scene:**_ 6

The six arrived at Gliese G.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp: I would like you two to explore the eastern hemisphere of the planet. Starscream," Skyfire continued, "for obvious reasons, you're with me. We'll cover the western hemisphere."

"I'm glad that you've accepted this, field leader," said Starscream with a smirk.

"Each of us will explore a quadrant of the planet. Any questions?" asked Skyfire.

"Yes," said Astrotrain. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Blitzwing folded his arms.

"Please maintain orbit around Gliese G until you receive further orders from me." Skyfire looked at the others. "If there are no further questions," he continued, "then let's go."

Skyfire and the three Seekers descended to Gliese G's surface.

Blitzwing poked Astrotrain's arm. "What will we do up here?" he scowled. "I'm bored already."

_**Scene:**_ 7

Several hours passed after Skyfire, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp entered Gliese G's atmosphere.

"Skyfire to Thundercracker," said Skyfire as he and Starscream land on Gliese G's surface. "I'm requesting a status report."

"We're still in the sky," said Thundercracker, "but our scans of this planet are unbelievable."

"How so?" asked Skyfire, noting a native bird in the sky. He smiled.

Starscream scowled, then pulled a cloth out of subspace to clean away the bird's potassium nitrate droppings from his head.

"If you recall my narrative from a week ago," said Thundercracker, "I had this planet burnt to slag. Where's all of the energy coming from?"

"You likely destroyed most of the native animal life here," stated Skyfire, "but organic worlds are rather resilient. Also," he continued, "Gliese G has had seven M-cycles to recover from your attack."

"Makes sense to me," said Skywarp, cutting in. "What doesn't is the energon synthesis we've detected. None of our crew have been at this planet until today, so what gives?"

"Perhaps Thundercracker left some energon stores behind," said Starscream.

"Nope," countered Thundercracker as he lands with Skywarp in front of Starscream and Skyfire. "Three of the Birds of Prey-Peregrine, Kestrel, and Skyshadow-made off like bandits with that high grade. What I supplied to you during our little party was my cut-and I was lucky to get that."

"It goes down smooth, with a clean finish," added Skywarp.

"Yeah," sighed Thundercracker. "Gliese G gave us some of the best energon I've ever tasted; kind of like Earth, but without the slaggin' humans."

"And their depth charges," said Skywarp. "Damn their depth charges to hell."

"Thankfully, Gliese G is ours," said Starscream. "The Autobots will never take it away from us-if they even remember this planet's existence."

"With its relative proximity to Cybertron," added Skyfire, "Gliese G only requires regular escorted shuttle trips to be a viable source of energy-or a forward base if it comes to that."

Starscream placed a hand on Skyfire's shoulder. "We can't properly return Cybertron to its former glory until the Autobots are defeated," he said. "They are the true obstacle to peace-and always have been."

Skyfire turned to Skywarp. "I would like you and Thundercracker to continue scans. Please confirm that no sapient life has evolved."

"We can do that," said Skywarp. He and Thundercracker transformed and returned to the skies.

_**Scene:**_ 8

"What was the purpose of that comment about the Autobots, Starscream?" asked Skyfire. "Are you still torqued about your false imprisonment?"

Starscream laughed, the tone harsh and discordant. "I have enough information over the past nine M-cycles to compose several books," he said. "Much has happened since our ill-timed separation."

"I see," said Skyfire, scowling. "It was too much to hope that with the rigors of war to contend with, you would rise above petty vendettas."

Starscream shook his head. "You truly do share my low opinion of Megatron," he said. "Still," Starscream continued, "far more than that old nonsense would compel me to obey the orders of that brute. Give me a bit of credit."

"I know you, Starscream," said Skyfire. "I demand that you keep your temper in check."

"And my demand of you, Skyfire, is that you keep your even-handed idealism in check. I speak as your Air Commander," continued Starscream, "and as your friend that knows you all too well."

Skyfire winces. "Starscream..." he said, hurt.

"We are at war," said Starscream. "You and I have chosen the right side," he continued, "and I am determined to bring my side to victory. Are you?"

Skyfire gives Starscream a stony glare.

"If you have any doubts, my friend," said Starscream, "then here, now, is the best time and place to resolve them."

"At the moment, Starscream," said Skyfire, "I want you to join Skywarp and Thundercracker. They need your expertise more than I do."

"And leave you alone?" scoffed Starscream.

"We're nowhere near the planet's poles," said Skyfire, "and Gliese G's climate isn't nearly as volatile as Earth's. Now go. Don't worry about me."

Starscream shook his head, transformed, and took off. _That's what you said the last time, old friend,_ he said to himself.

Skyfire, alone, opted to perform his scans on the ground.

_**Scene:**_ 9

"What are you doing here, Screamer?" scoffed Skywarp.

"It's hardly for the pleasure of this pitiful company," spat Starscream.

"Aw," sneered Thundercracker, "did you and your bondmate have a little tiff?"

"What bondmate?" balked Starscream. "Skyfire and I are friends and scientific colleagues."

"So you don't deny that you two had an argument," said Skywarp.

"It's so pathetic that your skills of perception are so thoroughly outweighed by your puny intellect," said Starscream.

Skywarp snickers. "You think it's safe to leave your buddy alone?" he said. "Last time he got lost, he was an ice cube for nine M-cycles."

"Skyfire can take care of himself. It's only that miserable mudball Earth that has it out for us," said Starscream.

"I don't mean just that, you so-called genius," said Skywarp. "It ain't good to leave a new recruit alone with lingering doubts."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Skywarp?" asked Starscream hotly.

"No; I'm questioning his loyalty," said Skywarp.

Thundercracker slid between Starscream and Skywarp. "Take it easy, you two," he said.

"Give it a fraggin' rest, Peacekeeper," spat Skywarp.

"I just want you both to analyze each other's motives rationally," countered Thundercracker. "Starscream has no reason to question the loyalty of his best friend outside of the Stars of Heaven."

"Best friend or no," said Skywarp, "Skyfire's still a green recruit, and he ain't clear on what this war's about."

"Exactly," said Thundercracker. "Skywarp-believe it or not, Starscream-is actually concerned about your well-being."

Starscream snorted. "'Air Commander of the Decepticon Battle Fleet' isn't just a fancy-yet-meaningless title," he said. "That's your department, Thundercracker."

"My point stands. We've flown together for the nine M-cycles that Skyfire's been frozen," said Thundercracker. "Skywarp's within his rights to question Skyfire's commitment."

"I personally stuck my neck out to Megatron to vouch for Skyfire," said Starscream. "Do you think I'd do something that stupid if I weren't sure of him?"

Skywarp teleported away from Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Oh, what does he know!?" Starscream spat. "Since when does he think?"

"Let's just continue the scans," said Thundercracker, annoyed.

_**Scene:**_ 10

_Weeds...?_ Skyfire wondered as he crouched and studied the plant life peeking from beneath a large rock. _Gliese __G__ is amazing._

Skywarp landed and approached Skyfire, pressing his rifle against Skyfire's head. "Bang. I'm an Autobot, and I just killed you," he said.

Skyfire stood and faced Skywarp. "I presume you have a point," he said, "considering that you disregarded my orders as field leader."

"Actually," said Skywarp, "it would be best for everyone involved if you got fragged in combat."

"So you're going to kill me and try to pass it off as an enemy-inflicted casualty?" Skyfire scoffed.

"No enemies," said Skywarp, smiling thinly. "Besides, I'm not smart enough to pull it off," he continued, "and Starscream would tear me to shreds."

"Then what the hell are you going to do about the fact that I have a mind of my own," said Skyfire, "and the will to express it?"

"Nothin'," said Skywarp, shrugging. "Everyone has doubts."

"Why are you here, then?" asked Skyfire. "Starscream already gave me the 'sort out your doubts, soldier' litany."

"Starscream's a conceited aft on a good day," said Skywarp, "but he'll stay true to his friends."

"I know that-and him-better than anyone," said Skyfire.

"Then you know that you don't want to make Starscream your enemy," said Skywarp. "It's an ugly side to your pal that has only grown worse since you were gone."

"I've noticed," said Skyfire. "I still reserve the right to think for myself. It's something my ancestor fought and died for."

Skywarp grinned. "Yeah. Your grandpappy was luckier than mine, though," he said. "He survived long enough to correct some of his mistakes."

Skyfire's optics widened.

"I got top marks in Cybertronian History at the War Academy," said Skywarp. "Though that's because I had Megatron as a living history archive and mentor."

"I suppose I set you on edge ever since I made my opinion of Megatron known," said Skyfire. "My apologies." He extended his hand to Skywarp for a handshake.

"I'll take a rain check on any overtures of friendship from you," said Skywarp, "until you've proven yourself." He transformed and took off.

_**Scene:**_ 11

_What has this war done to our people...and to Starscream?_ wondered Skyfire as he studied the caverns. _What ideologies are so great that everyone's minds are set in stone harder than these rocks?_

A large chunk of the mountain moved slightly aside, and a tin pet with a basket slipped outside.

Skyfire hid to observe the child; he watched as she moved aside the rocks near the weeds he was analyzing.

The young femme hummed to herself, smiling at her hidden treasure: a small garden. "Someone found my plants," she said aloud. "I hope I'm not in trouble. At least whoever found the plants picked out the weeds."

Skyfire looked at his weed sample, wincing.

"I can't wait to show this garden to father," the girl continued. "He loves flowers."

Skyfire touched his chin, studying the small gynoid carefully. _She looks familiar-almost like a colleague of mine,_ he said to himself.

The girl looked around, glancing briefly at Skyfire's leg before setting the rock back down over her garden. "I'd better go back inside," she said. "They'll miss me soon."

Her body grew tense as she looked towards Skyfire again; she noticed him.

Skyfire moved towards the girl. "It's alright; you're safe," he said. "I just have a few questions."

The girl trembled, then ran for the cavern entrance, shutting it behind her.

"Wait...damn it," spat Skyfire. "Somehow, I don't think the Decepticons are well-liked-even without Thundercracker and his team laying waste to this planet. What the hell did Starscream get me into?"

Finding that the rock acting as a cavern door would not budge, Skyfire sighed. "I'll have to locate another way in and catch up to her."

He scanned the mountain, discovering a tunnel network beneath it; he noted another entrance. "If I'm right," he said, "I should be able to enter the cavern system from here." Skyfire entered the mountain.

_**Scene:**_ 12

The child entered a large cave, where several Cybertronian scientists pored over datapads.

One of them looked up, noting the girl's worried frown as she walked past. "What's wrong, Hyacinth?" he asked.

"I...I'm going to my room now!" Hyacinth stammered, fleeing the lab.

"That's not like her, Zephyrus," said a scientist. "Something's wrong."

"I'll check on her soon," said Zephyrus, another scientist. "I have to confront her about going to the planet's surface," he added, chuckling. "I've known about it for a K-cycle."

"To be fair to her," said a femme, cleaning her rifle away from the scientists, "Hyacinth's not a full M-cycle old yet, and she's never seen Decepticons before."

"We don't like either faction," scowled a scientist. "That's why we fled Cybertron and settled here in the first place."

"Unfortunately," said Zephyrus with a dark look at the femme, "the war followed us here."

"I didn't bring the war to you," said the femme. "The Decepticons did."

"You and your associate brought _them_ here," spat Zephyrus.

"And my comrade paid for that with her life, to buy the rest of us time to escape into these tunnels," countered the femme. "Are you neutral cowards spitting at her sacrifice?"

"You...know nothing of sacrifice," seethed Zephyrus. "My little one can't enjoy daylight. We can never see the stars again. We are prisoners in what was meant to be our sanctuary from your Pit-blasted-*"

"Sorry to interrupt, Zeph," said Skyfire, grinning. "I just wanted to say what a wonderful job you did to salvage Gliese G-truly a testament to your abilities."

"A Decepticon!" said a scientist, falling off his stool.

Skyfire sighed at the neutral. "My name is Skyfire," he said. "Apparently, the army I've just recently joined has a poor reputation here."

"And rightly so," said the femme coolly.

Zephyrus stared at Skyfire, studying the white mech closely. "Starscream had said you were lost on a distant world in the outer galactic rim. I suppose we should have twisted the chief's arm and made him listen."

"You...know this Decepticon, Zephyrus?" asked a scientist.

"Yes," said Zephyrus, "though he wasn't a Decepticon when I worked with him-only Starscream was."

"That wasn't a crime nine M-cycles ago," said Skyfire wryly.

"We are aware," said Zephyrus. "In any event," he continued, "is there any way you can convince your compatriots on the surface that there's nothing to be had that they hadn't already taken seven M-cycles ago?"

"The problem is," said Skyfire, "that I'm the new guy. I joined them after Starscream thawed me out of an ice floe, and I've only been with the Decepticons for a week. So," he continued, "for you all to survive and move on with your lives, I need you to listen to me very carefully..."

_**Scene:**_ 13

Astrotrain landed on Gliese G's surface; he transformed after Megatron and Soundwave disembarked. "It is an honor to serve you, Megatron," he said. "What else would you have of me?"

"Return to planetary orbit," said Megatron, "and await further instructions."

Astrotrain scowled briefly, but obeyed. He left Megatron and Soundwave alone.

"It has been three weeks since we dispatched Starscream and his associate here," said Megatron. "Skyfire's energy reports do not do this planet justice."

Soundwave ejects Ravage and Laserbeak, ordering the robot creatures to perform surface scans.

"Soundwave: contact Skyfire, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp," said Megatron. "I will assist Laserbeak with his readings. He has already reported a promising source of energy."

"As you command, Megatron," said Soundwave, watching as Ravage pawed at a large rock.

Megatron flew into the sky after Laserbeak.

Soundwave approached Ravage. "Ravage: Report," he ordered.

_"Network of tunnels and caverns. Cybertronian life signs detected."_ Ravage growled at Soundwave.

_"Acknowledged. Stealth required,"_ Soundwave stated via telepathy.

Ravage broke the seal at the cavern door; he and Soundwave entered the mountain.

_**Scene:**_ 14

"This planet could power Cybertron for at least a hundred K-cycles," said Thundercracker. "What is Skyfire telling Megatron?"

"Roughly the fraggin' opposite," grinned Skywarp. "I think he wants this planet to remain unspoiled wilderness or something."

"Or maybe he and Starscream want Gliese G to be their private hideaway," said Thundercracker, rolling his optics.

"Do you think I'd let you two fools live if that were the case?" said Starscream. "Or setting up this planet as a base of operations to overthrow Megatron," he continued with a smirk toward Skywarp, "as I know that was your next baseless accusation."

"What prompted that, Screamer?" balked Skywarp.

"The fact that Megatron has graced us with his presence," Starscream sneered as Megatron landed, Laserbeak perching on Megatron's shoulder. "Here to micromanage us, leader?" he asked Megatron.

"No; merely to monitor your team's remarkably-slow progress, Starscream," said Megatron. "I am concerned about our new recruit's capabilities," he added, glaring.

"Skyfire is highly skilled, Megatron," said Starscream. "I don't personally vouch for just anyone," he continued. "Are you questioning my dedication to the Cause?"

"No; only your commitment to me is in question, Starscream," said Megatron sarcastically.

"There's no question of that, Megatron," scoffed Starscream. "I made it known that I lost confidence in your abilities one M-cycle into this war," he said, "and I made my intention to take proper control of the war's prosecution clear to you four M-cycles ago-before we crashed onto that mudball with the Autobots."

"Now isn't the time for me to repay you for your open treason, Starscream," sneered Megatron. "We must locate the new soldier you procured for me."

"Knowing Skyfire," said Starscream, "he simply got lost in his work. Work which requires intellect, finesse, and expertise-resources you have long dismissed in favor of brute force."

"Silence, Starscream!" spat Megatron, backhanding Starscream. "I don't remember asking your opinion."

Skywarp and Thundercracker winced at Starscream's injury.

Starscream glared at Megatron as he wiped a trickle of energon from his chin.

"Let's go," ordered Megatron. He and the other Decepticons took to the skies.

_**Scene:**_ 15

"Are there any questions?" Skyfire asked the colonists.

"Why did you have to come?" asked Hyacinth. "Everyone was happy here until you showed up."

Skyfire sighed. "And if you all simply do as I say," he said, "I and the other Decepticons will be gone, and you can be happy again. I can't deceive Megatron forever."

"Do you see any Autobots here, Skyfire?" asked the femme.

"No," said Skyfire. "However, two Autobot operatives had infiltrated your colony seven M-cycles ago, which led to Decepticon Thundercracker's attack on this world. Only one of those Autobots was confirmed as dead."

"What you're saying," said Zephyrus, "is that unless we locate this other Autobot, you and your fellows on the surface won't leave."

"What I'm saying is that unless you all want to be executed as Autobot collaborators over one Autobot life," said Skyfire, "you will surrender her to me."

"That's cruel," said Hyacinth.

"War is cruel," said Skyfire to Hyacinth.

Hyacinth scowled at Skyfire.

Skyfire glared at the adult colonists. "Decide if the Autobot you're harboring is worth your lives and this planet's survival. You have one hour." He left the lab.

Skyfire walked through the caverns, retracing the path he took to enter the labyrinth. _I'll have to report to Megatron,_ he seethed silently. _He's so...how could Starscream tolerate him for nine..._

Skyfire noted movement near the main cavern entrance; turning on his thrusters, he charged at the source of the movement, pinning the individual against the cavern wall.

"My release: advised," stated the mech, Soundwave. Ravage snarled nearby.

"My apologies, sir," said Skyfire, releasing Soundwave. "I was just about to report to Megatron."

Soundwave ordered Ravage to return; Ravage transformed and entered the communicator's chest.

Skyfire studied Soundwave a moment. "I suspect that either you or your assistant recorded my conversation with those mechs inside the cavern network," he said, "so I may as well come clean."

"Explain," said Soundwave.

Skyfire complied, outlining his discovery of Gliese G's surviving Cybertronian colonists. "...and as all of this will be resolved in less than an hour," finished Skyfire, "there's no need to involve Megatron."

Soundwave considered Skyfire's words, even as he ran a brief surface scan of the white jetwarrior's mind. "You have 57.806 minutes remaining, Decepticon Skyfire," he stated.

"Understood, sir," said Skyfire, saluting Soundwave.

Soundwave left the cavern.

Skyfire, emotionally drained, sat wearily on the cavern floor; he pulled a cube of specialty high-grade out of subspace. "I need hard fuel right now," he said aloud to himself.

_**Scene:**_ 16

"What will we do?" asked a colonist. "That hour's nearly up."

Zephyrus glared at the ground. "I think it's obvious," he said.

"No, father!" cried Hyacinth. "Pop is our friend! We can't just let that horrible mech kill her-I don't care if she's an Autobot!"

"_Pop_," said Zephyrus gravely, "is the reason we're all in danger. She's the reason we're living like sircam wyrms underground, the reason you can't play outside in the sun."

Hyacinth stared at her father, tears in her optics.

"This is not a decision I can make alone," Zephyrus continued, looking to his scientific colleagues and the other colonists. "Have you all decided?"

"We do outnumber that fellow," said a young colonist. "Even unarmed, we could take him out if we had to."

"By the time we managed to subdue Skyfire," countered Zephyrus, "he would already have mowed most of us down. He's a Valk," Zephyrus continued. "They have powerful onboard weaponry."

"Besides," added a colonist, "we're not soldiers. Even if we succeeded at killing this Decepticon, others who are far less reasonable will come after him."

"We shall do what we must," said a scientist. "The one or the many?"

"It is a terrible calculus," said Zephyrus.

Hyacinth sobbed.

_**Scene:**_ 17

Skyfire reentered the lab, the hour elapsed. "What is your decision?" he asked.

"We have agreed to make the best decision for this colony-*" Zephyrus began.

_"Skyfire,"_ said Megatron over Skyfire's commlink, _"status report on the colonists."_

"They are rendering their decision as we speak, Megatron," said Skyfire. _Damn Soundwave's precision,_ he said to himself.

_"Keep me informed. Megatron out,"_ said Megatron, ending the transmission.

Skyfire scowled.

The femme entered the lab from her quarters. "You contacted me, Zephyrus?" she asked.

Zephyrus nodded.

The femme noted Skyfire. "So this fellow is back with his ultimatum."

"Yes," said Zephyrus.

The other colonists seized the femme.

"Pop!" cried Hyacinth. "Father, why are we doing this to Pop!? She saved your lives!"

Skyfire leveled a cold gaze at the orange-red femme. "She's the Autobot. This is unsurprising," he said, firing his rifle at Pop.

Pop collapsed, falling at Skyfire's feet. "Why...?" she gasped. "My son...he's off-world...gathering supplies for you...ingrates..." Pop died.

Skyfire picked up the gynoid's now-gray corpse. "This is your only warning," he stated. "Do you all understand that further collusion with the Autobot enemy will not be tolerated?"

The colonists nodded.

"I hate you!" spat Hyacinth.

Skyfire smiled sadly at the girl. "You're a rational child," he said, leaving the lab with Pop's body.

Zephyrus dropped to his knees.

"Was it worth it?" asked the young colonist.

"It will be," said Zephyrus. "I'll make damned sure that it will be."

_**Scene:**_ 18

Skyfire, still carrying Pop's body, left the caverns. He approached the group of Decepticons at the cavern's entrance.

Megatron smiled. "I take it you convinced the colonists to see reason," he said.

"They gave me what you wanted, sir," said Skyfire grimly, throwing Pop's body before Megatron.

Skywarp grinned, nudging Starscream. "So far, so good," he whispered.

"Not even a month in," added Thundercracker, "and he's already logged his first enemy kill."

"Go to him," said Skywarp. "He needs you."

"...and secure the entire Gliese system to prevent further Autobot incursions into our territory," finished Megatron. "You have done well for your first field outing, Skyfire."

"Thank you," said Skyfire.

"Your orders are to coordinate relations between these colonists and the incoming team," said Megatron. "Once this is done," he continued, "you will return to Earth."

"Yes, sir," said Skyfire.

"Permission to remain with Skyfire, Megatron," said Starscream. "I am also a former colleague of the scientist Zephyrus," he explained, "and my expertise will be required."

"I have no objections, Starscream," said Megatron. "We anticipate your return." He boarded Astrotrain along with Thundercracker, Soundwave, and Skywarp.

Astrotrain took off, leaving Gliese G's atmosphere.

Starscream placed a hand on Skyfire's shoulder. "You hate me, don't you?" he said.

"No more than I hate myself, Starscream," said Skyfire. "I suppose I'll have to get used to...this."

"Then you'll hate me even more," continued Starscream. "Killing only gets easier with time."

"How the hell did we come to this?" spat Skyfire.

"_This_, my friend, was inevitable," said Starscream. "Someday, you'll understand." Starscream walked away.

After a moment, Skyfire stood; he brutally kicked Pop's corpse, then dropped to his hands and knees, purging his tanks until he convulsed in dry heaves. As this episode ended, Skyfire curled into a ball and silently wept.

_**Scene:**_ 19

The year: 1986.

Skyfire concludes his story. "...that's what happened. That's why I did what I did while on Gliese G," he says to Elita One.

"Thank you for explaining your actions," says Elita. "I do understand. I cannot, however, forgive you as readily as Optimus would."

Skyfire tenses his fists.

"To do so," Elita continues, "is tantamount to spitting at the sacrifices my soldiers made."

"I...I see," says Skyfire.

"I recognize your contributions to the Autobots. However, this unpleasant fact remains: due to your actions," continues Elita, "the Decepticons have control of Gliese G, and we must retake it."

Skyfire locks optics with Elita. "What must I do to gain your trust?" he asks. "You and Optimus are close," Skyfire adds, "and I don't want the bond between the two of you broken."

Elita's optics widen.

"Understand that I'm speaking from experience. To lose a friendship or bond will... I have no words," Skyfire winces. He gazes at Elita, agony written on his face.

"May I make a recommendation?" Elita asks as she places a hand on Skyfire's shoulder. "I'm not your field commander; Optimus is. I can't order you to do anything."

Skyfire nods.

Elita continues. "If I could, I would suggest that you leave this unit. Give yourself time to evaluate just what you want to do," she says, "and determine where you stand."

Skyfire raises an optic ridge.

"Now is a good time. The Aerialbots have proven themselves over the past cycle," continues Elita, "and they can hold their own against the Seekers of Vilnacron. Under the circumstances, my suggestion is the wisest course." Elita leaves as Optimus approaches.

Skyfire, turning from Optimus, returns to the Ark without a word.

_**Scene:**_ 20

Skyfire shakes his head, standing outside an icy mountain in Antartica. "I hate the cold," he says aloud to himself. "Yet here I am, in this place again."

The jetwarrior activates a laser drill to tunnel into the icy earth, alone with his thoughts.

_One cycle. Worse, one day. That was all it took to destroy a friendship._

_It's true that the humans are weak against the Decepticons, and that's my reason for turning to the Autobots. My given reason._

_My other reason, however, is guilt. I've never killed anyone before. It doesn't sit well with me. Even if it did-even if I never felt any remorse for killing that femme, Elita One will not let me forget._

_If only I hadn't opened my big mouth._

_**Scene:**_ 21

Skyfire notes Optimus Prime standing outside his makeshift lab in Antartica.

Optimus studies the white jetwarrior a moment. "You said that you hated the cold."

"I do," says Skyfire.

"Then why stay here?" asks Optimus.

"I...have no place in this war, Optimus," says Skyfire. "On either side." Skyfire strokes a plaque, a science award he had won long ago. "I am a liability."

Optimus is silent.

Skyfire continues. "You have a jetwarrior team now, as well as Powerglide."

"The Aerialbots...will need guidance," says Optimus; he leans on the rocks near the lab entrance. "Unless you want me to genuflect before Leader One-who, admittedly, has offered his assistance."

"Why did you refuse? Leader One's a capable and experienced air fighter," continues Skyfire, "and he knows others of equal ability."

"It's not Leader One's arrogance-believe it or not. It's the political fallout Leader One would have to deal with," says Optimus. "Nonetheless, sooner or later," Optimus continues, "Megatron will make his move against Gobotron; we'll have to twist each other's arms before then."

"That would be better than the current arrangement," says Skyfire. "Autobot and Guardian subordinate officers act behind your backs, while the two of you knowingly look the other way." Skyfire shrugs.

Optimus grips Skyfire's arm. "Don't let Elita get to you, Skyfire," he says. "The war has tainted us all."

"That... I have my own doubts about the war," says Skyfire. "About its purpose, and my place in it." Skyfire locks his optics onto Optimus' own.

"You are needed. Still," says Optimus, "I can't force you into this. Take your time."

"Thank you." Skyfire nods to Optimus.

"Don't be a stranger." Optimus nods at Skyfire, then leaves the lab.

Skyfire stares at a monitor, then boots up the computer to work on an experiment. "I already am a stranger," he says aloud, belatedly answering Optimus, "in a strange land."

END ISSUE TWENTY


End file.
